What If
by shadyk
Summary: What will happen in this AU fic? When Kitty and Lance and Lance's little Sister who is actually the same age as Kitty grow up together? AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH Not ANOTHER OOC AU FIC!
1. Just the Intro, Dont Get all excited yet

What Would Happen If?

What would happen if Kitty and Lance grew up next door to each other?

What if Lance had a little sis with powers?

What if he still had parents?

That and a lot more will be answered in this fanfic, so, R&R or I will hunt you down and kill you! (just kidding)


	2. Actually the real first chapter

_**CHAPTER 1: "The Beginning Of It All"**_

Oh, yeah, I don't own crap! DAMMIT ALL! I HATE MARVEL! (just kidding ?)

* * *

Andrea Alvers knocked impatiently at the door of her next-door neighbor's house. Rebecca Pryde had always taken her in when she had needed a place to stay away from Dominic, or just someone to talk to.

It's not that Andrea would call Dominic abusive; he just got a little carried away after he drank too much. He wasn't happy now, either, now that he'd learned that she was to have another child. He hadn't been happy the first time, but she 'd refused to abort it, just as she had with this child.

The end result was an adorable two-year-old little boy who loved Spiderman, and chocolate pudding; and Rebecca frequently babysat him for Andrea while she worked.

Andrea knocked on the door again and barely waited half a second before the door swung open and revealed a smiling Rebecca.

"Hey, Andy! Come on in. I didn't realize you'd be off work so early, or I would have put on dinner earlier," Rebecca greeted her friend, swinging the door open as far as it would reach.

"Thanks Becca. I'm off early because I had to go to the OBgyn this afternoon. I've got some interesting news," Andrea returned with a tired grin.

"Really? Well, come on into the sitting room and have some coffee while you tell me all about it," Rebecca said as she ushered Andrea into her plush living room. Rebecca made Andrea sit down before she ran into the kitchen for coffee fixings. She soon returned carrying a tray with a coffee pot and cups, and other things generally needed for coffee, and a dark haired little boy.

"MOMMMMYYY!" the small boy squealed happily at the sight of his mother. He slid out of Rebecca's arms, and waddled just as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him over to his mother.

"Hello my precious little man," she smiled at him as she picked him up and proceeded to place a dozen kisses on his round face.

"MOMMY! Stawp!" he squealed again, wriggling in her arms as she hugged him tightly to her. She plopped his plump little bottom on the couch next to her and turned to Rebecca who was watching the proceedings with an amused and longing expression on her face.

"So what's the news? Good or bad?" Rebecca asked as she took a seat and poured herself and Andrea a cup of coffee.

"A little of both, I guess. Good, I'm pregnant again; bad, Dom still doesn't want kids," Andrea grimaced, taking a quick sip of her coffee.

"Oh, Andy! I'm so happy for you!" Rebecca gasped, dropping her cup unceremoniously on the coffee table, the spoon clattering on the tray.

"What? You're happy that Dom doesn't want kids?" Andrea scowled.

"No! Of course not that! I'm happy you're pregnant again, because we can share the experience together!" Rebecca squealed happily.

"You're pregnant!" Andrea yelled incredulously.

"Yes! I'm two months pregnant!" Rebecca rejoined, her face wreathed in smiles

Andrea quickly scooted around to embrace her friend in a bear hug. She was absolutely ecstatic for her friend because now, after seven years of trying, Rebecca would have a little baby of her own. And Andrea wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore about having one of her own after not even trying at all.

Not that she regretted having little Lance, not for a minute did she regret that. She just felt guilty at Rebecca's barren state, especially after all that Rebecca had done for her over the past years.

A sob of happiness escaped her lips before she could hold it back.

"What's the matter Andy? Dominic doesn't want you to abort again? Because you know that you can stay with us for as long as you need to if he insists on it. We will protect you," Rebecca stated as she rubbed Andrea's back soothingly.

"It's not that. I'm just sooo happy for you, Becca! You can't even imagine how happy for you I am!" Andrea cried. "Wouldn't it just be the coolest thing if both of our babies had the same birth date?"

"That would be cool," Rebecca agreed, her own eyes filling with tears.

Lance suddenly scooted between the teary women and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MOMMMYYY! I hafta tinkuwl!"

Both women burst into hysterical laughter.


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: "The Next Part"**_

Oh yeah, I rock at chapter titles! NOT!

* * *

_**Nine Months Later:**_

"It's a girl! A healthy, beautiful baby girl!" came the simultaneous cry from two maternity rooms one breezy April night in Chicago.

_**Room One:**_

"Becca, honey, look! Our baby!" Theodore Pryde cried to his exhausted wife.

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open and searched the room for her child. She found the squirming red little girl in the arms of her extremely happy, extremely proud papa. Rebecca held out her arms for the child, and Theodore gently placed the tiny wailing infant into them.

"Hush my precious. Don't cry, mommy's got you. Pretty girl, pretty baby," Rebecca hummed to the little girl. The baby soon ceased here squalling as she heard the familiar voice, and she turned her head towards her mother's breast and let out a coo.

"Oh, Teddy, look at her! She's the most precious thing I've ever seen! What are we going to name her?" Rebecca sighed blissfully.

Theodore thought silently for a moment and the replied seriously, "Katherine. Katherine Anna Pryde."

"It's perfect! The perfect name for the perfect baby."

The baby let out a purr as if to agree with her parents.

Rebecca and Theodore laughed and Rebecca stroked the babe's little cheek.

"Our perfect little Kitty."

_**Room Two:**_

"WHERE IS SHE!" Andrea screamed as she glowered around at the nurses. She'd heard the nurse's cry of a healthy girl, but she hadn't seen her yet, or heard her cry. She was beginning to panic when a nurse laid a noisy dark haired little girl into her arms.

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful," Andrea murmured as she cradled her baby and stroked the dark thatch of hair covering the tiny head.

"Beautiful baby, my little Lily. That's my girl, Lily Christine," she crooned to her newborn.

_Meanwhile in the Maternity Ward waiting room:_

Dominic Alvers waited impatiently with his young son in the waiting room. He couldn't believe that his wife had banished him from the birthing room. Sure he was a bastard sometimes, but he loved her. He loved Andrea with all of his heart. He just wasn't ready for kids. He didn't want to put them through what he had been through as a kid, and so far, he had been with little Lance. As it was, Dominic could barely stand to look at Lance because of the resemblance he bore to Charlie, the little brother that Dominic had lost to an abusive father. He still dreamt about that day, and the memories haunted him to that day, so much so that he still had to drink himself to sleep sometimes. He was deathly afraid of ending up the same as his own father, and he could already see himself acting like that as he distanced himself from Lance for that very reason.

Lance toddled up to his father and placed his little head on his father's knee, trying to go to sleep. They'd been waiting for seven hours now, and they were both tired. Lance peered up at Dominic and asked sleepily, "Daddy, is Mommy gonna be awight?"

"I don't know, son. Go on to sleep," Dominic replied, feeling a soft moment for him while he was looking so cute and innocent. He stroked the little boy's dark head, trying to get him to sleep.

"SIR! Your wife is asking for you!" a frazzled looking nurse called to Dominic, just as Lance dropped off to sleep. Lance's head popped up and he and Dominic jumped from their seats.

"Come on Lance. We're going to see your mommy," Dominic said as he steered the boy into the room where Andrea was sitting and cradling the baby in her arms.

"MOMMMY! You awr okay!" Lance yelled as he ran and jumped on his mother's hospital bed.

"Careful, precious. You're going to wake your sister," Andrea smiled down at Lance. Lance placed one chubby finger over his lips and blew against them and whispered, "SHHHHHH!"

"Yes baby, shhh," Andrea smiled.

She glanced over at Dominic who was still standing in the doorway staring at the tiny bundle in her arms. She waved him over and watched amusedly as he hurried over to her. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat next to her bed, continuing to stare in mute rapture at the dark haired baby that Lance was now peeking around the covers at. Dominic held out his arms just a fraction, silently pleading with his wife to let him hold their baby. Andrea stilled Lance's hands and handed the baby over to Dominic, who peered down at the tiny baby, a grin creeping up his solemn face.

"Her name is Lily Christine," Andrea whispered, afraid to ruin the moment.

"Lily Christine, huh? I think it suits her. What do you think Lance? Do you think you could live with a sister name Lily?"

Lance's small face lit up and he grinned hugely, "I wuv her!"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: "Part Three Of This Story" 

What do you want from me? Stupid names for the chapters? Well, YOU'RE NOT GETTING THEM! ;'

_**Ten Years Later:**_

"MOM! I'm going over to Kitty's house!" eleven-year-old Christine Alvers yelled down the stairs of the Alvers residence.

"Is your room clean?" Andrea called back up to her daughter. She smiled as she heard the slamming of Christine's closet door. Andrea knew that Christine had just shoved everything off of the floor in her room into her closet, but she wasn't going to say anything to her until Christine got back from the Pryde's house.

"Yeah Mom! It's all clean!" Christine yelled as she slid down the banister toting her backpack and her brand new Bratz Doll. She was so proud of that doll. She'd gotten that exact doll for Kitty on their last birthday and Christine had wanted one too. She had been majorly jealous of Kitty at that birthday party even though they'd ended up getting the exact same things, all except for the Bratz Doll. It had gotten to the end of the party and Christine hadn't gotten the doll, so she ran crying outside to the swing set that she and Kitty shared. Kitty had come out after her, carrying a wrapped package for Christine. She'd asked Christine what was wrong, and since there had never been any secrets between the two, Christine told her. Well, Kitty gave Christine the package and explained that she was saving the best for last. Ever since then, they'd been over at each other's house after school to play with the cherished dolls.

"Okay, you can go on over, but tell your brother to go with you. Your dad and I are going to be out a little late tonight, and Mrs. Pryde said that she would babysit you two."

"Okay Mom, but I don't think Lance is going to like it very much. He thinks he's too old for a babysitter. But I don't," Christine added with a giggle, "He acts like a baby all the time."

"Don't make fun of your brother, Christine. You act just as bad as he does sometimes," Andrea scolded her as she swatted Christine on the butt. "Now go tell him to go with you."

Christine scowled, but did as her mother told her, and scurried back up the stairs.

"LAAAAANNNNNNNCCCCCCE! Mom said you gotta come with me over to Kitty's house. Mom and Dad are gonna be out late tonight, so Mrs. P is going to babysit us!" Christine yelled as she pounded on the thirteen year old's bedroom door.

The door swung open to reveal a scowling scrawny pimply boy just hitting adolescence.

"I don't want to go over to your stupid friend's house! I'm old enough to stay home by myself!"

"Kitty isn't stupid, and Mom obviously doesn't think you're old enough or you'd be staying here! You have to come or I'll tell Daddy! Neener Neener Neener!" Christine sneered as she walked away from Lance.

"FINE! But I'm not ever playing soccer with you again!" Lance yelled as he stomped down the stairs, out the door, and over next door before Christine even got through saying goodbye to Andrea.

He pounded on the door, and before long, Rebecca yanked the door open, a concerned expression on her face.

"What's wrong Lance? Is someone hurt?" she asked him, ushering him into her house.

"No. It's just my mom and Chrissie. They're being so stupid! My mom won't let me stay over at our house by myself. I'm thirteen already! All my friend's parents let them stay home by themselves. My parents are so much stricter than other people are. It's not fair!" he huffed, plopping on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I understand, honey. Your mom just wants you to be safe. These friends of yours, their parents are leaving the very lives of their children in the hands of kids. Kids. I know you feel like you should be treated differently now that you're a teenager, and you are to some degree, but your parents don't feel like you're old enough to keep yourself from possible harm yet. It's not that they're stricter; they just love you more than a lot of these other kids parents. If they let you do whatever you wanted to with absolutely no regard for your safety or well being, that would mean that they didn't love you at all," Rebecca explained to him.

"I guess you're right, Mrs. P. It just feels like they won't ever let me do anything. Like they're always going to treat me like a little kid," Lance frowned.

"Believe it or not, I know how it feels. Everyone's been through that at one point or another," she smilingly replied.

"Yeah, right. Whatever. I just remembered, I forgot my homework over at my house. I'll be back in a few minutes," Lance replied as he jumped up from the couch and headed towards the door. "Oh, Mrs. P.?" he said as he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," he said, and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Christine walked in half a second later and yelled after him, "You gotta come back!" She turned to Rebecca and waved, "Hi Mrs. P.!"

"Hello Chrissie. You're not bothering your brother again are you? You know he has a lot to deal with right now," Rebecca reprimanded her.

"I'm not really bothering him. He's just being thirteen," Christine replied meekly. "Is Kitty in her room?"

"Yes, and she's doing her homework. You should go on up and do yours," Rebecca replied.

"Yes, Mrs. P." Christine replied as she ran up the stairs and knocked on Kitty's bedroom door.

"Come on in Chrissie. I'm doing my homework," came the muffled reply.

Christine opened the door and dumped her backpack on the floor. She ran over and jumped on Kitty's bed asking, "Whatcha working on?"

"I'm doing my multiplication homework. I don't know why but Mrs. Lenard is always giving me extra math homework," the ponytailed eleven year old replied, studying her papers intently.

"It's cause you're so much better at math than everyone else. Speaking of which, could you help me with my math homework? I've got everything done except for that."

"Yeah, I'll help you. I have three more problems left and then I'll help you with yours."

"Great."

Christine jumped off the bed and went to get her homework while Kitty was finishing up her own. Christine dumped the contents of her backpack onto the already messy floor and dug out the crumpled homework assignment. She plopped back on the bed next to Kitty and spread the papers in front of her.

"See? I can't figure out how to do the stupid fractions!" she huffed, frustrated.

"Aw come on! We've gone over this a hundred times already! You have to split one half into two fourths, and two-fourths into four eighths before you can work that problem properly! You have got to remember that," Kitty told Christine.

"It's not my fault I'm not a super genius! I just can't remember how to do it!" Christine whined, working on the problem.

"You would remember how to do it if you actually listened to Mrs. Lenard instead of thinking about your dolls," Kitty scolded her. "Come on. I'll help you to do the rest so we can play with the Chloes. My mom bought a new set of clothes for Chloe P. and she copied the patterns so we can make another set for Chloe A. We have to hurry if we want to use Mom's sewing machine!"

They both worked on Christine's homework until they heard a door slam downstairs.

"That must be my brother. He's mad at my Mom cause she won't let him stay over at my house by himself. He even called you stupid!" Christine gossiped.

"He called me stupid? I am so not stupid!" Kitty squealed angrily. "I can't believe I even liked him!"

"Hey, I didn't say it, he did. So if you're gonna yell at anyone, yell at him," Christine replied acting affronted.

"Hurry up and finish those problems. My mom made chocolate chip cookies for snack today, and as soon as we finish I'm gonna go yell at Lance."

"All Right!"

"MOM! We're through with our homework!" Kitty yelled as she barreled down the stairs, Christine trailing right behind.

"Good for you! I've got chocolate chip cookies and milk in the kitchen. Lance is in there studying, so be quiet," Rebecca replied, glancing up from her needlework.

"Okay Mom. Can we bring it up to my room?"

"Only if you promise not to get anything on the floor. Your room is a big enough mess as it is; we don't need rotting milk and cookies to add to it."

"We promise," the girls replied in unison, and they ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Lance!" Kitty greeted the studying boy brightly. She'd always had a tiny crush on the older boy, though she'd be the first to deny it.

"Hey Brat," Lance replied distractedly. He was working on an English paper for school, and doing rather badly on it.

"What're you doing?" she asked, sitting down next to him and flipping through his Algebra ½ book.

"I'm trying to write a book report. Why?" he replied, still not paying attention to her.

"Just wondering. What book is it about?" Kitty asked, trying to figure out one of the problems in the Algebra book.

"_Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens. We all had to read it and write a report on it. Why are you asking me all these freaking questions?" he replied, finally looking up at her. She was working on the first page on his Algebra book and Christine was sitting on the other side of the table dunking cookies in milk.

"I was just wondering. I don't want you to think I'm stupid or anything like that. Hey, what does that mean?" she replied, pointing to a figure on the page.

"Nothing. Would you quit messing with my homework? And why would you think that I think you're stupid," he asked irritably.

Kitty glanced up from the book innocently and looked him straight in the eyes as she replied, "Cause Chrissie told me that you called me stupid. I'm not stupid Lance. I probably know just as much as you do!"

"First of all, Chrissie should keep her big mouth shut, and second of all, I don't really think you're stupid," he replied placatingly.

"Then why did you say it?" Kitty asked getting angry. She began to fidget with the pages of the Algebra book as she waited for an answer. She always fidgeted when she got nervous, and this was something the Alvers children knew well. Lance hesitated, wondering how much his answer would mean to her.

"Well, you see, when someone gets angry, sometimes he says things he doesn't really mean, and that was what happened. I was mad at my mom, and I said something mean that I didn't really mean, and that I didn't think that you would ever hear about," he paused, glaring heatedly at his sister. She swallowed the cookie in her mouth and grinned meekly at him. "But I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. Okay Brat?"

"I guess so. Can I read your paper when you're finished?" she grinned at him.

He smiled back at her, relieved that she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, and replied, "Sure, but I have to finish it first so why don't you and Chrissie go play dolls or something?"

"Okay!" Kitty grabbed the last three cookies and a glass of milk, and skipped out of the room calling for Chrissie over her shoulder, "Come on Chrissie! We have to hurry if we want my mom to make the clothes!'

Christine jumped up and ran after Kitty after receiving a death glare from Lance.

He smiled as he heard Kitty yell back to him, "See you later Lance!" And then heard Christine declare, "Way to yell at him, Kitty! That had to be the quietest yell I've ever heard."

Kitty and Christine played for the next couple of hours uninterrupted but then were informed that Andrea and Dominic were going to be later than expected so the Alvers kids were going to sleep over at Kitty's house. Christine couldn't think of anything better but Lance, of course, wasn't too pleased.

Kitty bounded down the stairs and plopped down next to Lance again after she and Christine had tired of playing dolls and Christine decided to take a bath. Lance glanced wearily over at her.

"What do you want Kitty?"

"Are you through yet? Mom says I gotta get in the bed in thirty minutes and I wanna read your report before school tomorrow. Cause then I won't get to read it cause you're in junior high and I'm still in middle school,' she replied brightly.

"I'm not quite finished yet, Brat, but I'll come and get you when I'm done. And if I don't get through before tomorrow, I'll make you a copy so you can read it, okay?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could help you with it, if you want," she replied tentatively.

"_You_, help_ me_? Ha HA HA! Good one, Kitty!" he laughed and then turned back to his work.

"I wasn't joking," Kitty replied, a wounded note in her voice. "I really meant it. I've read all of Dickens' works and I thought maybe I could give you some ideas."

Lance looked at her incredulously and seeing that she was serious, pushed the paper covered in doodles over to her to read. Her eyes scanned over it quickly and her young face lit up in surprise.

"It's good Lance. It could use a few more commas and there are a few grammatical errors, and I could correct those for you, if you want, but the rest is really good," she praised.

Lance stared down at her as if he had only just met her and she had said that the sun was purple, and then muttered, "Okay. Thanks Brat."

"No problem. It will only take me a few minutes, but I could type it up for you too, if my mom will let me use her computer," she added, happily scooping up the papers.

"You don't have to do that Kitty. I can just turn it in like it is," Lance replied, feeling a little uncomfortable at taking advantage of the grammatical and computing skills of an eleven-year-old kid, even if they might possibly be more advanced than his.

"No, really, Lance. I would love to do it! I love working on the computer, and if I'm doing homework, my mom will let me use it. Even if it's your homework," Kitty looked up at him with her big blue eyes begging for him to let her do it for him. "Plleeease Lance?"

"Okay," he succeeded reluctantly.

"THANKS!" she squealed happily, jumped up, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into the library where the computer sat.

"Night guys," Rebecca called into Kitty's room where Kitty and Christine were sharing the bed and Lance was stuck in a sleeping bag on the floor due to Christine's insistence that she needed him with her.

"Night Mom!" "Night Mrs. P." "Good Night Mrs. P." came three voices in the dark.

"Everybody up at six thirty, okay? We have to get Lance to school in time!"

"Okay!"

The three kids soon drifted off to sleep, each dreaming of uniquely individual things.

_Lance_

"_MOM! I'm home! Mom? MOM!"_

_He walks into the living room to find a battered and bleeding Andrea, and Dominic sitting across from her, covered in blood._

"_NO! DAD! What did you do!"_

_Dominic slowly rises from his seat and advances towards Lance like a zombie._

"_DDAD? DAD!"_

_Dominic grabs Lance's arm, and raises a hammer over his head, readying to strike. _

**1:27 am** the clock read as Lance sat up in a pool of sweat. He got up and slowly snuck out of Kitty's room.

_Christine_

"_Kitty! Guess what!"_

"_What?" Kitty replies somewhere in the background._

"_Mom is taking us shopping this weekend! We get to go to K.B. Toys and pick out whatever clothes we want for the Chloes'!"_

"_Cool! Let's Go!"_

A sleepy grin crept up Christine's face as she rolled over in bed.

_Kitty_

_Running. Running. What was she running from? There was something coming after her, but she didn't know what._

_Suddenly, she was falling. Falling through the earth! The earth swallowed her up, and then she was just floating down…down…oh, there goes China! Everything is upside down now! People are walking upside down! Houses are built on their roofs! There goes the earth! Now she's floating in outer space and she can't breathe, and something is still after her!_

**1:28 am **the clock read as Kitty sat up gasping in bed. She slowly climbed out of bed and snuck out of her room. She headed down the stairs to get a glass of milk.

She crept through the living room, skirting past the coffee table she usually banged her shin on. _Weird_, she thought, _Everything is so bright tonight._

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge as silently a she could, and grabbed the carton of milk. She turned and began to shut the door when she noticed in the light of the fridge someone rooting around in the drawers, and she let out a little shriek.

Lance spun around holding up his hands in defensive mechanically, almost dropping the ice cream and the spoon he held.

"Lance! What are you doing down here?" Kitty whispered, relieved that it was only him.

"Couldn't sleep. What are _you_ doing down here?" he retorted, dropping his hands and plopping down at the table.

"I had a nightmare. I came to get some milk and cookies. That's what Mom always gives me when I have nightmares, and I didn't want to wake her up just to get them for me," Kitty replied, sitting next to him and reaching for the cookie jar.

Lance reached out and pulled it towards her.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I scared you," Kitty said as she reached in and pulled out an Oreo.

"You didn't scare me," Lance said as he took the Oreo from her and used it to scoop some ice cream out.

"Hey! That was mine! And I did too scare you. You put your hands up like I was a robber or something," Kitty countered, snatching the ice cream covered Oreo back from him, and sticking it in her mouth before he could eat it himself.

"Pig."

Kitty stuck out her cookie covered tongue at him and grinned, "Get your own cookie."

"Shut up," he said as he reached in the jar for another one. "So, what did you have a nightmare about? Dead butterflies and not having any Barbies?"

"No. I was running away from someone in the middle of the night and then I just started to fall through the earth, and then I came out in China and everything was upside down, and people were walking on their heads and stuff, and then I was in outer space and I couldn't breathe and someone was still chasing me," Kitty said quietly, remembering her dream. "And when I came down here, I could see all of the stuff in the living room, just like it was morning or something. It was really weird."

"That is weird. When you came in here just now, it was like I was seeing a ghost or something cause it seemed like I could see right through you, and it totally looked like you just walked right through the fridge door," Lance replied, handing her another ice cream cookie.

"Thanks. So, why couldn't you sleep?" she mumbled through a mouthful.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" he said, leaning closer to her and whispering as if he were worried someone would hear.

"Tell anyone what?" she replied, also leaning forward and whispering.

"I was having nightmares too."

"Really? What were you having nightmares about?" Kitty asked him, leaning back in her chair and sipping her milk.

"I don't want to tell you. You'd probably have nightmares about my nightmares, and your Mom would be mad at me in the morning cause you couldn't sleep," Lance replied, taking the glass from her and drinking some of her milk.

"I wouldn't have nightmares. C'mon Lance! I told you about mine. It would make you feel better if you told me yours," she retorted crossly, grabbing her milk back.

"Are you sure you won't have bad dreams?"

"Positive; now tell me," she commanded, waving the ice cream spoon at him.

"I dreamt that my dad killed my mom," he muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I dreamt that my dad killed my mom," Lance responded, louder this time.

"Why would your dad kill your mom?" Kitty asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't know, but he yells at her a lot when he gets drunk, and a couple of times she had bruises on her arms after he drinks a whole lot," Lance replied miserably.

"I'm sorry, Lance," Kitty whispered, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay. Just promise you won't tell Chrissie, cause she loves Dad a lot, and I don't want her to think bad about him," Lance replied, hugging Kitty back.

"Never," Kitty said firmly, "I won't ever tell her, Lance. You can count on me."

"I know. Come on, let's go back to bed before your mom finds us down here and we get in trouble," he said, gathering up the ice cream and spoon as she put the lid back on the cookie jar and put the rest of her milk in the fridge.

"Okay. Hey, you wanna sleep in the bed with me and Chrissie? There's enough room, and you'd probably sleep better than on the floor," Kitty asked as they crept out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I guess so. I don't get why your mom and dad don't just put carpet on the floor in there. It would be a whole lot better for anyone who sleeps over," Lance replied, opening the door to the room. "I always get a major crick in the neck when I get up in the morning."

"You know, you're right. It would a whole lot nicer to play on if there was carpet. Come on and get in the bed," Kitty whispered back, patting the bed beside her.

Lance gathered his pillow off of the floor and climbed under the covers beside her. Kitty curled up on her side next to Chrissie and shut her eyes.

"'Night Lance."

"'Night Kitty."

_Next Morning:_

"Wake up sleepyheads…," Rebecca began as she opened the door to Kitty's room in the morning. "Well, would you look at that?"

Kitty was curled up next to Lance who had both of his arms wrapped around her, and Chrissie, who was on the other side of Lance, was curled up behind him with her arms wrapped around him, and Lance was squished in the middle of the queen sized bed.

"I do believe that they are going to be much closer when they get older," Rebecca thought to herself.

"Okay, time to get up!"


	5. Chapter Four as if You didn't know

_A.N. Okay...thanks for waiting...all three of ya'll..._

_**Diablo: Yeah...Its just the beginning of her mutation...and the light she is seeing is like a cat seeing in the dark...about Lance tho..u have to read it to find out!**_

**_Me: I don't know who you are...but thanks for your wonderful reviews...they really made my day...and yeah preteens do get crushes..lol_**

**_Buttercup: Here's the next chap...finally!_**

CHAPTER 4: "Um, Duh, Let Me Think…PART FOUR! Idiots."

I swear, if you are still expecting chapter names, you should just find a different story or something!

_**Four Years Later: **_

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM CHRISSIE! GOD! You've been in there for two hours!" a now seventeen year old and very pissed off Lance yelled through the door of the bathroom he and Christine shared.

He had filled out _very_ nicely in the past four years, and now sported long shaggy bed hair as opposed to the crew cut he'd had up until the year before last, and a great set of pecs as well. His Style of clothing had changed as well. He now wore beat up old jeans all the time, and beat up old tee shirts that showed his great set of pecs, and this really awesome brown leather vest; definitely not like the prep school clothes his mom picked out for him. He had a part time job working in his father's garage, and was saving up money for a truck.

Christine had matured _physically_ early on, and after transferring to high school, spent a lot of time thinking about, flirting with, or hanging around boys

Kitty had matured _mentally_ and was an intelligent, hardworking student and advanced quickly in math. She hadn't grown as quickly as Christine had, so she was just a petite version of her.

They both still favored the high ponytails that they wore as children, and they both still wore girly girl clothes, although Christine's were a little bit more risqué than Kitty's. They both had also gained a spot on the cheerleading team.

"I'm almost through!" Christine yelled back. The door suddenly flew open revealing a heavily made up Christine.

"What-are-you-wearing?" Lance ground out through clenched teeth.

"Makeup, like, DUH!" Christine spat indignantly.

"You sure you're not going to a job interview with Barnum and Bailey? Cause your wearing enough crap on your face to get a job as a clown!"

"MOM! Lance is making fun of me again!" Christine yelled as she shoved past Lance. She spun and stuck out her tongue at him as she stomped down the stairs, almost tripping in her clog sandals.

"You deserve it! You look like you should be made fun of!" he yelled after her before walking into the bathroom and stripping down for a shower.

"Kitten! Christine is down here waiting! She said that Lance is going to drive you guys to school today, so you have to hurry up!" Rebecca called up the stairs.

_Oh, crap!_ Kitty thought to herself, yanking off the plain white tee shirt that she'd planned to wear, and pulled her new red halter-top out of her drawer. She threw it over her head and smeared some red lip-gloss on before running down the stairs. Her overstuffed brown backpack hung off of her shoulders.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the toast and juice her mother had waiting for her.

Christine was sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice, smearing the lip-gloss that she wore all over the rim of the cup.

"Morning Chrissie! Let's go!" Kitty grinned as she finished her breakfast. Christine jumped from her chair and grabbed Kitty's arm, dragging her out the door.

"Bye, Mom! Thanks for breakfast!" Kitty called to her mom, waving goodbye.

"Yeah. Thanks for the o.j. Mrs. P.!" Christine yelled too.

Christine and Kitty ran next door and jumped in the Alvers' SUV, Christine in the back chattering on about her latest crush.

"Ohmigod! Jake is soooo fine! And he totally smiled at me in history yesterday!"

Lance climbed into the front seat and mocked her as they pulled out of the driveway, "Like, ohmigod! You are sooo like, totally right! Jake is soooo fine, _and_ he's like totally into you!"

Christine scowled from the backseat, first at Lance, and then at Kitty as Kitty giggled at Lance's version of 'Prissy Chrissie Talk' as Lance liked to call it.

Lance turned and winked at Kitty and said, "Hey, Brat, got a date or something?" as Christine raged on indignantly, "That's so not funny, Lance! You don't hear me making fun of your totally overdone badboy attitude, or your hair that's greasy and too long, or your clothes that look like you pulled them out of a dumpster, do you?"

Kitty blushed bright red at his question, and asked, "Why did you ask that?"

Lance grinned at her and replied, "Cause you're all dressed up. You look good."

Kitty was about to thank him when Christine interjected, "How come you say that I look like a clown when I dress nice, and you say that Kitty looks good?"

Lance just flipped her off in the review mirror and turned on the radio to tune out the rest of her chatter. He began flipping through the stations, ignoring Christine's squeals of protest when he flipped through a station playing pop music. He finally found a station that was playing Metallica, and when he stopped it there, Christine protested.

"Ewwww! Lance! This music is like, so totally lame! Why don't you find a station playing Brittany Spears or something resembling music?"

"You call that slut, music? Okay, you aren't related to me!"

"Kitty, tell him that Brittany Spears isn't a slut! You're smart, and he listens to you," Christine sputtered.

"Actually, Brittany Spears is kind of slutty…" Kitty began.

"HA! Told you!" Lance interrupted.

"…But Christina Aguilera is even worse. Personally, I like Norah Jones. She has a really nice voice, reminiscent to Billy Holliday and Rosemary Clooney, and she is a better role model for girls than Brittany or Metallica," Kitty finished with a smile at both of them.

Both of the occupants of the car gaped at her reply of a few seconds and then went back to bickering.

"See? She agrees with me," Lance grinned smugly.

"No she doesn't! She said that Metallica is just as bad! Like, that doesn't mean that she agrees with you, moron!" Christine spat back.

"I didn't say anything about Metallica. We weren't discussing Metallica. The question was if Brittany Spears was a slut, and she said, and I quote, 'Actually, Brittany Spears is kind of slutty'. Therefore, I win!"

"Win what?" Kitty interjected.

"I win the argument," Lance grinned.

"Oh. Well, since I'm always the referee in these arguments, I'm sorry Chrissie, Lance did win this time," Kitty said apologetically.

"Oooh… you're just saying that because…because…because you're in love with him!" Christine sputtered angrily.

Kitty gasped and covered her now beet red face with her hands, and squealed, "CHRISSIE! Oh my God! I cannot believe you just said that!"

Lance's eyes flew to Kitty who was now groaning, and then to Christine who was looking really guilty and had her mouth dropped open. He nearly swerved off the interstate as he looked back at Kitty. She was glaring at Christine, and when she turned back around and met his eyes, he could see it was true. Tears welled up in her eyes, and then she shrieked as she noticed the incoming exit sign.

Lance quickly swerved back onto the interstate and tried to concentrate on driving as he thought on what his big-mouthed sister had just revealed.

He'd been in love with Kitty ever since she'd kept her promise and hadn't told Christine about the nightmares and the bruises on their mom, but he hadn't known that she had felt the same way. She'd kept a lot of his other secrets as well; how he had raided his dad's liquor cabinet and thrown a party while his parents and Christine had been on a trip see his mom's mom in Miami, and had gotten piss drunk and she'd nursed him the next morning, how he'd gotten drunk again and spilled that he'd slept with one of her and Christine's best older friends when he was sixteen, how he'd skipped school to go to a concert, how he used to smoke pot all the time until one of her friends OD and she told him about it and he quit, and a lot more. Come to think of it, she'd found out one way or another everything about him, and he knew pretty much everything about her.

He knew that she'd smoked pot once behind the bleachers at a football game, and ended up puking all over him afterwards. He knew that she secretly had a passion for rock music, and had tacked up underneath her posters of Kelly Clarkson and N'SYNC posters of the lead singer of Crossfade. He knew that she'd stopped hanging around with Chelsea (her older friend that he'd slept with) after he told her about sleeping with Chelsea. (Did she do that out of jealousy?) He knew that she told everyone at school that she was a vegetarian, but she would get him to drive her to grab a cheeseburger at Burger King in the middle of the night because she didn't have her driver's license yet. He knew she had a fake I.D. and she'd occasionally buy cigarettes when she was really stressed out. He just hadn't had any idea that she was in love with him.

He wondered how long she'd been in love with him, and wondered if it was true love, or just infatuation. He continued to ponder on this the whole rest of the way to school, occasionally glancing over to see if he could tell what she was thinking.

She was sitting in silence, not responding to Christine's whined apologies, just staring out the window and occasionally sighing deeply. He pulled up at the school and just sat there waiting for her to say something. After about five minutes, Christine finally said that they had to get to class.

"Come on Kitty. The bell's going to ring in a few minutes," Christine offered lamely.

"Go on Chrissie. Kitty and I gotta talk,' Lance said, throwing an angry look at her.

"But…"

"I said go on! We'll be in in a few minutes," Lance ordered her.

"Fine! I'm going!" Christine huffed as she climbed out of the SUV. She paused and looked at Kitty. "I really am sorry, Kitty."

"Just go, Chris," Kitty muttered.

Christine looked at her one more time, and then headed into school.

Lance shifted in his seat to where he could see Kitty better, and then said, "So, I take it that what Chrissie said is true?"

Kitty didn't turn from the window, but nodded mutely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lance asked her, trying to get her to look at him.

Again, Kitty said nothing, but shrugged.

"GOD! Would you look at me Kit?" Lance exclaimed, wincing as Kitty jumped in her seat.

She slowly turned to look at him, her face blood red and streaked with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, trying to ignore the tears on her face.

"Because you don't feel the same way about me, and I couldn't deal with you rejecting me," Kitty replied sullenly.

"How do you know I don't feel the same way about you?" Lance retorted quietly.

Kitty's eyes flew to his and then she replied sadly, "Because I know you Lance. I know everything there is to know about you, and I'm not the kind of girl you would fall in love with. But, I'm okay with that, I really am. I've always known that. Guys like you can't love their little sister's best friends. It's just not plausible."

Lance tried to say something to her, but she cut him off.

"Please, just don't say anything. I don't want your sympathy. Just forget Chrissie ever said anything, and everything can go back to normal."

"But I don't want everything to go back to normal. Kit, I lo…" he began, and then was cut off by a knocking on the window. It was one of her friends waving for her to hurry up.

"We will finish this later, Kit," he growled as she gathered up her backpack and began to climb out of the SUV.

"No, we won't, Lance. No, we won't," she replied, "because it didn't ever happen. Okay?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and pasted a grin on her face for her friend's benefit.

"Wait, Kit…" he started, but she was gone, running into the school building with her friends.

He touched his cheek where she'd kissed him. It was burning like she had branded him. He pulled his fingers back and looked down at them. They had just a touch of her cherry lip gloss on them.

_Oh, We **will** finish this, Kitty Pryde. You aren't going to get away that easily_, he thought with a grin, and climbed out of the car.

He headed around the back of the school to the football field, thinking about ways to tell her how he felt about her.

He stepped behind the bleachers to where his friends were waiting. He was glad he'd gotten away from the SUV before any of his buddies saw him. It was bad enough that they thought that he was smarter than them, but richer was a big no-no. He didn't really care what they thought, it just made his life a whole lot easier if he fit in with a crowd in high school and hanging out with Pete, Griff, Richy, and Angela was a hell of a lot better than hanging with the nerds, jocks, or the other general popular people.

Angie, a short Goth girl, nodded at him as he strolled up, not bothering to remove the joint from her lips to say hello.

He nodded back at her as he dropped his back pack on the ground and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. He leaned up against a bleacher support, lighting up while he waited for Pete and Griff to show up.

They came running up not to many seconds later.

"Sup Guys?" Lance greeted them.

"Not much Alvers. D'you bring it?" Pete answered, the obvious leader of the group.

"Yeah, I brought it," Lance replied as he squatted down beside his pack, and pulled out a bottle of vodka from the front pocket.

"All right! You da man, Alvers!" Richy exclaimed as he snatched the bottle from his grip.

"I da man? Dude, are you stoned?" Lance chuckled.

"Maybe just a little," Richy snickered as he swigged the alcohol, and then passed the bottle to Angie.

"So, how's it goin' with your Kitty cat? You nailed her yet?" Griff asked Lance as he got the bottle and gulped some.

"I bet she don't even know he exists," Pete sneered as he grabbed the bottle, and causing a round of derisive comments from the rest.

"Yeah, she'd fuck your sister before you," Angie snickered.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't say anything about either of them you fucking stoners! They're ten times the people you'll ever be!" Lance growled as he snatched the bottle away from Richy. "And if I ever hear anything about them from your lips again, I'll kick all your fucking asses!"

"Oooh, touchy, touchy!" Richy scoffed, causing another round of snickers.

Lance snarled at them and stalked out from under the bleachers, still holding the vodka bottle and ran right into the principal of the school.

"Lance Alvers, this is the last straw!"


	6. READ THIS IMPORTANT

Hey all readers

Just to let you know...I am alive!

But unfourtunately my computer isn't. It has died and taken all of my work to the grave with it...tears.

Now this doesn't mean that I won't ever update again...but it might take a while to get things back up and running.

I am right now this very instant writing this on my roomate's computer. (I'm pretty sure she hates me now for pretty much takin over her computer for the last couple of weeks.)

So bear with me faithful fans...I will have something up in the near future...just give me some time to get it pumped back out of my head...

Love Forever,

SHADYk


End file.
